Beauties and the Bachelor
by hiddle-diddles
Summary: Chris McLean was definitely promiscuous. He'd have a different girl on his arm every week, giving his fans false hope. In order to stop this, the network that had been supporting him has given him another shot at a show, where he'd choose one girl to ride into the sunset with out of seventeen contestants. How will Chris treat these lovely ladies and this idea?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Yes, I know that this idea is overused and cliché- I just decided that I might as well join the bandwagon, as I have no other ideas. Hopefully this one will differentiate from the others~**

Chris McLean was undoubtedly one of the most recognized womanizers on television. One week he had a busty blonde wrapped around him, and the next he'd have a sophisticated brunette holding his hand.

The network that had given Chris's reality show a home, however, was not fond of his flirtatious and indecisive behavior.

Chris walked into the large room where the three 'bosses' spent most of their time. The first boss, Mr. Jonathon Kyle, who sat in the center, was physically a very large man. Although he had a gut, he was very tall, and his arms were definitely toned. His bristle mustache twitched every time he had been agitated, and Chris had simply loved pushing his buttons. The large man was physically very intimidating, but he was the 'I-want-to-be-your-friend' kind of boss.

The man sitting to his right, Mr. Aaron Jacobs, was very slender and clean. His jet black hair had been properly combed, and he was very young and handsome. He was also very quiet, too. He didn't speak much, but when he did, he had some extraordinary ideas.

The last man, Mr. Andrew Casey, was thicker than the average man, but not fat, either. He was possibly the most dim-witted man in all of Canada- Chris had no idea how he had managed to become the rich and successful man he was. His best guess was that he had been connected to several successful people. This man had constantly contributed to conversations, overall seeming obnoxious and uneducated (which he was). Every once in a blue moon, however, would he have ideas crazy enough that under certain circumstances, might be able to work out.

Overall, however, Mr. Kyle was the boss. He came up with the best ideas, and had arranged for a meeting with Chris to talk about his promiscuous behavior.

"What is it?" Chris groaned, noting that it was seven o' clock AM. He needed his beauty sleep, what were they thinking? Mr. Kyle cleared his throat, and started,

"We think that you're too much of a flirt."

Chris raised his brows. "And what is so wrong about that?"

He sighed. "Almost every week you're seen with another girl clinging to your arm. You're leading on girls at home who see you into thinking that _they _have a chance with you. And once we tell them that they don't… they go ballistic. They tell us 'they're not watching your show anymore,' and therefore, you lose publicity."

"It's not my fault all the ladies love me," he replied. "I can only have one at a time."

"Exactly!" he spoke, the corners of his mouth twitching under his mustache. "That's why we need to get to the point- we want you to have your own show… full of women."

"Sounds pretty rad," he smiled.

"And you'll be making up challenges for them," Mr. Kyle continued, "and at the end, you'll decide which girl you want- it's like Total Drama, but _you _get to decide who gets eliminated."

"Sweet," was his input, as he smiled broadly. "So, where will they be staying?"

"I thought that was obvious," replied Mr. Kyle, "seeing as how we've given you so much power. _You'll _be deciding where they're going to stay- basically, you're in complete control of the ladies."

Chris's smile, though it seemed impossible, smiled even broader. "_Wicked._"

"But there are a few rules that you _do _have to follow," he went on, making Chris's smile fall. "One, you can only kick _one_ girl off per episode, which happens at the end of the episode, and they leave in the limousine that brought them to whichever destination. Two, there has to be three meals a day- breakfast, lunch and dinner- dessert, too, if you feel like. Three, the ladies must have one hour _alone _with you, so you two can get to know each other. Other than that, the show belongs to you."

"_Sweet,_" he replied, his smile growing again. What were a few rules? This was _his _show, as Mr. Kyle had said. He'd interpret his own rules.

"…That's it," Mr. Kyle ended awkwardly, gesturing to the door. Chris turned around, with a slight spring in his step, and walked out of the large room.

_This show was going to be fantastic. _


	2. CHARACTERS

**NOTE: This is the sheet of characters that will be showing up in the story- as to avoid confusion when it comes to the OC's, I've decided to make a sheet of characters that is easy to look back at when you're confused. Thank you! c: **

* * *

**Name: **Lydia Cortese

**Birthdate: **May 17, 1979

**Appearance: **Pale white skin; big, dark brown eyes; dark brown hair; hair reaches her elbows; straight hair that waves at the ends; side bangs

**Friends: **Everyone (except for her enemies)

**Enemies: **Roxy, Riley, Lily, Kristina, Joanna, Laura

**Likes: **Writing fictional stories about her own life and the things around it.

**Dislikes: **Wasting the day away doing nothing.

**Known for: **Her sharp wit and intelligent comebacks.

**Occupation: **Aspiring writer

**Cabin: **1

**Why she joined the show: **To have the opportunity to meet the famous Chris McLean and meet a few new friends along the way.

* * *

**Name: **Kristina Knightley

**Birthdate: **October 31, 1980

**Appearance: **Filipino; tanned skin; dark brown, almond-shaped eyes; straight black hair; silky hair

**Friends: **Roxy, Riley, Lily, Joanna, Laura

**Enemies: **Everyone (except for her friends)

**Likes: **Spending the day on the beach.

**Dislikes: **The challenges Chris sets up.

**Known for: **How far she will go for her own benefit.

**Occupation: **Photographer

**Cabin: **2

**Why she joined the show: **To win Chris's heart- he's hot and rich!

* * *

**Name: **Lily Hough

**Birthdate: **March 22, 1981

**Appearance: **Peachy skin; honey blonde hair; wavy hair; freckles; dimples; rosy cheeks; bangs that go straight across her forehead; blue/grey eyes

**Friends: **Roxy, Kristina, Riley, Laura, Joanna, Macy

**Enemies: **Everyone (except for her friends)

**Likes: **Arts and crafts and eating candy

**Dislikes: **Being called childish (even though it's evident)

**Known for: **Being the most childlike appearance and personality-wise.

**Occupation: **Hairstylist

**Cabin: **2

**Why she joined the show: **To gain both publicity and fans!

* * *

**Name: **Riley Sweets

**Birthdate: **February 2, 1979

**Appearance: **slightly tanned skin; caramel brown hair; wavy hair; freckles; big front teeth; light green eyes

**Friends: **Roxy, Kristina, Joanna, Laura, Lily

**Enemies: **Everyone (except for her friends)

**Likes: **Being right

**Dislikes: **Being proven wrong

**Known for: **Her sense of leadership and will to stand up for herself.

**Occupation: **Bartender

**Cabin: **2

**Why she joined the show: **Because Chris is super famous and extremely hot! Plus, won't it be great for both of our images if a t.v. host dated a bartender?

* * *

**Name: **Julianne Black

**Birthdate: **June 30, 1980

**Appearance: **slightly tanned skin; almond shaped, dark brown eyes; high cheekbones; thick, wavy, dark brown hair; red streaks; music note tattoo behind her ear

**Friends: **Everyone (except for her enemies)

**Enemies: **Macy, Danielle, Lily, Riley, Joanna, Laura, Kristina

**Likes: **Hanging out on the beach and relaxing

**Dislikes: **Daily stress

**Known for: **Being the really chilled out girl.

**Occupation: **Tattoo artist

**Cabin: **1

**Why she joined the show: **To earn a few friends, and get Chris's approval.

* * *

**Name: **Roxy Striker

**Birthdate: **March 5, 1981

**Appearance: **pale skin; straight, short, jet black hair; side bangs; cancer sign tattoo on her right wrist; septum piercing; dark blue eyes

**Friends: **Lily, Riley, Kristina, Laura, Joanna, Julianne

**Enemies: **Everyone (except for her friends)

**Likes: **Wearing new clothes

**Dislikes: **Cleaning

**Known for: **Having brand new outfits every day

**Occupation: **Model

**Cabin: **2

**Why she joined the show: **To gain both publicity and Chris's heart.

* * *

**Name: **Marsha Kendall

**Birthdate: **August 14, 1979

**Appearance: **Eastern Asian; dark brown eyes; glasses; wavy, black hair; "baby-faced"

**Friends: **Everyone (except for her enemies)

**Enemies: **Roxy, Laura, Joanna, Lily, Kristina, Riley

**Likes: **Playing with the animals of the forest

**Dislikes: **Waking up early for challenges

**Known for: **Being extremely friendly and welcoming.

**Occupation: **Photographer

**Cabin: **Trailer

**Why she joined the show: **To have the experience to be on a reality show.

* * *

**Name: **Zoey Blue

**Birthdate: **November 19, 1980

**Appearance: **peachy skin; strawberry blonde hair; freckles; high cheekbones; grey eyes

**Friends: **Everyone (except for her enemies )

**Enemies: **Roxy, Riley, Joanna, Laura, Kristina, Lily

**Likes: **Surfing the great waves

**Dislikes: **Calm water

**Known for: **Being very laid-back and open-minded.

**Occupation: **Minor actress

**Cabin: **1

**Why she joined the show: **To gain several friends and Chris's attention.

* * *

**Name: **Joanna White

**Birthdate: **April 25, 1979

**Appearance: **slightly tanned skin; milk chocolate hair; straight hair; grey eyes; high cheekbones

**Friends: **Roxy, Lily, Kristina, Riley, Laura

**Enemies: **Everyone (except for her friends)

**Likes: **Spending the day exercising

**Dislikes: **Being taken advantage of

**Known for: **Her love of exercise.

**Occupation: **Gym teacher

**Cabin: **2

**Why she joined the show: **To earn respect from her students.

* * *

**Name: **Carly Lieber

**Birthdate: **September 12, 1982

**Appearance: **pale skin; black pin curls; thick, red lips; black eyes

**Friends: **Everyone (except for her enemies)

**Enemies: **Roxy, Riley, Joanna, Laura, Kristina, Lily

**Likes: **Following trends

**Dislikes: **Her lack of intelligence

**Known for: **Her lack of intelligence.

**Occupation: **Makeup artist

**Cabin: **1

**Why she joined the show: **To gain a few fans.

* * *

**Name: **Kaila Benson

**Birthdate: **January 7, 1980

**Appearance: **peachy skin; red velvet cake-colored hair; straight hair that flips out at the ends; hazel eyes

**Friends: **Everyone (except for her enemies)

**Enemies: **Roxy, Riley, Kristina, Lily, Laura, Joanna

**Likes: **Taking naps

**Dislikes:** Being woken up early

**Known for: **Always having bad bed-head.

**Occupation: **Aspiring singer

**Cabin: **1

**Why she joined the show: **To earn publicity and love (and because my friends wanted me to).

* * *

**Name: **Laura Hannigan

**Birthdate: **February 17, 1980

**Appearance: **very tan; busty; straight, bleached blonde hair; big, blue/grey eyes; small teeth; dimples

**Friends: **Roxy, Riley, Joanna, Kristina, Lily

**Enemies: **Everyone (except for her friends)

**Likes: **Shopping!

**Dislikes: **Her methods being questioned

**Known for: **Being extremely and blindly loyal and stupid.

**Occupation: **Hairstylist and makeup artist

**Cabin: **2

**Why she joined the show: **To get Chris to fall in love with me!

* * *

**Name: **May Bills

**Birthdate: **June 3, 1981

**Appearance: **pale skin; freckles; redheaded; wavy hair; bright blue eyes

**Friends: **Everyone (except for her enemies)

**Enemies: **Riley, Lily, Kristina, Laura, Joanna, Roxy

**Likes: **Sketching scenery

**Dislikes: **Bad weather

**Known for: **Being very calm and somewhat antisocial.

**Occupation: **Sketch artist

**Cabin: **Trailer

**Why she joined the show: **To earn recognition and (maybe) change Chris's ways.

* * *

**Name: **Gabrielle Jones

**Birthdate: **July 23, 1979

**Appearance: **peachy skin; rosy cheeks; wide, hazel eyes; curly caramel hair; dimples

**Friends: **Everyone (except for her enemies)

**Enemies: **Roxy, Riley, Lily, Laura, Kristina, Joanna

**Likes: **Jogging

**Dislikes: **Wasting time

**Known for: **Constantly running around the camp and discovering new places on the way

**Occupation: **Personal athletic trainer

**Cabin: **Trailer

**Why she joined the show: **To gain a few friends.

* * *

**Name: **Lucy Connors

**Birthdate: **August 26, 1980

**Appearance: **pale skin; dirty blonde, bobbed hair; side bangs; relaxed, grey eyes; big front teeth

**Friends: **Everyone (except for her enemies)

**Enemies: **Roxy, Laura, Lily, Joanna, Kristina, Riley

**Likes: **History

**Dislikes: **Ignorance

**Known for: **Being the somewhat "dark" girl.

**Occupation: **Script writer

**Cabin: **Trailer

**Why she joined the show: **Because her friends dared her to.

* * *

**Name: **Noelle Sherman

**Birthdate: **December 25, 1980

**Appearance: **pale skin; extremely long, wavy hair; dirty blonde hair; wide, bright blue eyes; large teeth

**Friends: **Everyone (except for her enemies)

**Enemies: **Roxy, Laura, Lily, Kristina, Joanna, Riley

**Likes: **Filming videos with her friends

**Dislikes: **Being isolated

**Known for: **Being very bubbly and welcoming.

**Occupation: **Aspiring filmmaker

**Cabin: **1

**Why she joined the show: **To earn publicity.

* * *

**Name: **Danielle Harris

**Birthdate: **July 6, 1979

**Appearance: **pale skin; dark brown pin curls; wide, dark brown eyes; thick eyebrows

**Friends: **Everyone (except for her enemies)

**Enemies: **Roxy, Laura, Riley, Lily, Joanna, Kristina

**Likes: **Learning

**Dislikes: **Being wrong

**Known for: **Being the modest "know-it-all."

**Occupation: **Nurse

**Cabin: **Trailer

**Why she joined the show: **To prove to the other girls that beauty is nothing compared to brains!

* * *

**Name: **Macy Livingston

**Birthdate: **November 5, 1981

**Appearance: **peachy skin; short, wavy, red velvet cake-colored hair; green eyes; freckles

**Friends: **Everyone (except for her enemies)

**Enemies: **Riley, Laura, Joanna, Kristina, Lily, Roxy

**Likes: **Trying new recipes

**Dislikes: **People who don't accept their own selves

**Known for: **Always being willing to try something new.

**Occupation: **Chef

**Cabin: **Trailer

**Why she joined the show: **To prove that she can be a wonderful girlfriend.


End file.
